Normal Stalking
by Rin8799
Summary: It was just a coincidence that the generation of miracles and their manager met on the basketball court. They were about to play but Kuroko refused, instead he went to buy some drinks with Momoi. Just that... their friends doesn't really like being left on a gossip of Momoi.


**Normal Stalking**

It was a simple morning. Well not really since Generation of Miracles and their manager was gathering... Coincidently... On the basketball court... At Tokyo.

WHAT?

"Well isn't this a surprise right Momoi?"

"Akashi-kun... I did not plan this... so please stop staring at me like- Tetsu-kun save me!"

"Momoi-san you are suffocating me"

"Momoi stop hugging Kuroko too tight-nanodayo, you'll kill him. Not that I care actually"

"But, what are Akashicchi and Murasakicchi doing here?"

"Aka-chin was going to treat me maiobu since he promised me back at Teikō"

"Oi. Why doesn't this feel awkward at all!?"

The seven of them were talking casually. No pressure, just light talk, which kind of reminded them of Teikō times. But they know they can't go back to the past and repeat the good times. Momoi was still hugging Kuroko, only not as tight as before. Midorima and Akashi was talking since they were actually best friends at Teikō. Kise and Aomine was talking about having a one-on-one. Murasakibara was eating his maiobu while listening to Akashi and Midorima talking.

"Momoi-san? Don't you feel like we're back at Teikō days?" Kuroko said, a bit of sad tone in his voice. Not wanting her love to be sad Momoi smiled brightly and hugged Kuroko tighter.

"A little bit Tetsu-kun"

"Oi Tetsu! Wanna play? We're playing two-on-two! Midorima will be the ref but of you want we'll play three-on-three!" Aomine shouted happily. The others were also smiling.

"No. Momoi-san and I will buy some sport drinks. I'll join after!" Kuroko politely refuse for a while. Momoi were a little taken back since it was sudden and all she was thinking about is the date she'll be having with Kuroko. Kuroko took his wallet from his basket bag and put it on his jacket. Boldly, Kuroko took hold of Momoi hand and started leading her. "Let's get going Momoi-san"

Momoi flushed red when she realized Kuroko was holding her hand and she ALMOST fainted, good thing she didn't. Aomine saw this from afar and tapped Kise, which actually attracted Midorima, Akashi and Murasakibara's attention too.

"Look at Tetsu and Satsuki"

"Hee... Kurokocchi is finally making his move-ssu"

"Well Satsuki have been chasing after Tetsuya since Teikō times"

"Are you serious Akashi? She really did like him-nanodayo?"

"Eh? Mido-chin didn't realize it? Sa-chin is always where Kuro-chin is whenever she could"

"Anyone have the same idea as I do?"

"If your idea includes hiding in the bushes from different areas-ssu. Aominecchi I think I have the same idea"

"We are not stalking. We are going to observe them, understood?"

"Okay Aka-chin"

"We're gonna get in trouble-nanodayo"

"I think we Oha-Asa have a reason giving Cancer a video camera as a lucky item today-ssu"

"Hee... That is the smartest thing I heard from you Kise-chin"

"I am not filming their moments together-nanodayo"

"Shintarou. You are and you will give the copy to each of us here, understood?"

"Fine-nanodayo"

And so the rainbow heads get on their shadow and manager tail. Kuroko and Momoi can clearly feel they were being stalked. Yet, Kuroko didn't loosen his hand from Momoi's. He kept holding it tight. Momoi was still happy from Kuroko holding her hand and all, but she's still aware of a certain redhead hiding on green bushes and a purple titan hiding on a red letter box while a green haired glasses boy is hiding on a purple big clown in front of them.

"They are the worst at stalking, don't you think so Momoi-san?" Kuroko said. Momoi laughed when she knew Kuroko noticed it too. Kuroko, unknown by Momoi, smiled to himself. He was smiling because he succeed making her smile. Aomine and Kise, not so far from them was giggling to themselves since Momoi didn't notice Kuroko's smile.

"I was just wondering why Akashi-kun would hide in green bushes. Muk-kun behind a red letter box while Midorin hide behind a big purple clown. Don't you think they should switch Tetsu-kun?"

"I believe we are thinking the same thing Momoi-san" Kuroko continued. They arrived at a small market and bought all the sport drinks they needed. Though on the way back they decided to stop by Maji Burger. Then they are sitting next to each, Kuroko sipping his vanilla shake while Momoi a cola. They were just staring at each other, finding out that there's nothing to be awkward about. Momoi then thought up about Kuroko's name, how it means 'black'. She also thought that from all Generation of Miracle including her, Kuroko is the only that doesn't have the same hair color as their name.

"Tetsu-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Why isn't your hair black?"

It made Kuroko silent and Momoi to feel a bit guilty for asking. Kuroko stayed expressionless to her as he answered, "My father have black hair but I took my mother blue hair"

"Oh..." Momoi muttered and look down to her soda. Kuroko, with no expression stared at Momoi.

"Momoi-san..." Kuroko said. Momoi look up from her soda to Kuroko and was a bit surprised when she found Kuroko smiling at her. Straightforwardly Kuroko said, "If Momoi-san wished for it, I will paint my hair black"

Another cupid arrow struck Momoi as she hid her blushing face with her hand on the table. It was futile since her ears are clearly shown red. From outside Kise struggles to move because he can't keep shaking while Aomine was impressed.

"I wonder what Kurokocchi said-ssu!"

"Tetsu are good with girls. Problem is I don't know if it's his skills or it's his luck"

"What did Kuroko do-nanodayo!?"

Momoi sat straight again though her face still red. She took a few sips of her soda and look at Kuroko. "You don't need to Tetsu-kun! I like your blue hair as it is"

"That is good to know. I was just about to go to Hyuuga-senpai's barber shop" Kuroko said. Momoi didn't notice her face was red again. Kuroko was holding it inside, that she really wanted to laugh because the girl in front of him is really cute. Kuroko said with a gentle voice, "I like Momoi-san pink hair as it is too. It's really beautiful and fitting for Momoi-san"

That was the limit for Momoi. It was lucky she had finished her soda cause after hearing what Kuroko said she passed out right away. Kuroko was indeed surprised, he didn't knew it would have this much effect on her... Maybe. Kuroko put the finish drink down as he stood up. He opened his jacket and put it on Momoi, making her wearing his jacket.

"No way! Is Tetsu ditching her!? I'm gonna kill him!"

"Wait Daiki! I don't think Tetsuya would leave someone he love just like that"

"That's right Aominecchi! Let's just see"

Kuroko pick Momoi up and put her on his back. After making sure she's comfortable on his back, he pick the drinks plastic up and started walking outside going back to the court. Loudly Kuroko yelled, wanting all the stalkers to hear him though he kept a monotone voice, "I hope we aren't too late for them. I'm guessing they're probably waiting for their drinks now"

That's the reason the five stalking boys ran back to the basketball court, hoping they arrived before Kuroko so that it won't blow their cover... Although it was already broken. Kuroko who was carrying Momoi arrived three minutes later as he watched the others playing basketball.

"I have the drinks everyone" Kuroko said. Kuroko gently put Momoi on the bench and let her sleep. The five boys gathered and took the drinks from Kuroko.

"What happen to Satsuki?" Aomine asked trying to pretend he didn't know. Kuroko look at him. The others look at Kuroko wanting to know what he will happen.

"She fainted when I praised her... I was just about to confess and ask her out though" Kuroko said. The others had their eyes widen and choke a little pn their drinks when they heard the word 'confess'. Not long after Kuroko continued, "Oh and Midorima-kun"

"What is it-nanodayo?"

"Give me the data of that video and delete it right away. I do not want anyone else to see _Satsuki's_ cute blushing face. If anyone else acquired it, I will spread Generation of Miracles excluding my darkest secrets"

"Kuroko?/Kurokocchi?/Tetsuya?/Tetsu?/Kuro-chin?"

**"Every. Darkest. Secret."**


End file.
